


Children Of Wolves

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: The full moon is out.





	

“Agitated?”

Teddy turned from the window to see his girlfriend sitting on the edge of their bed, pale and beautiful in the moonlight. Her hair shone like silver.

“A bit. It’s...” He glanced back at the full moon, finding it hard to pull his eyes away. 

“I know. Me too.” Victoire gave a wry smile as she saw the expression on Teddy’s face – shock, and vague disbelief. “You’re not the only one with a wolfish father, Teddy Lupin,” she pointed out coolly. Standing, she went to him and took his hand. “Come. Let’s go outside, howl at the moon together.”


End file.
